The Planetary Wars
The Planetary Wars '''is one of the most important events in Solar Jewels. Up To date there are a total of 8 Planetary wars. Planetary War I '''Introduction When The gems were created in 110 B.C,it was expected that the tensions of war would fade away. But actually,behind the walls of the Solar System's capital - Venus. There was something heinous being planned...That was to conquer the 20 Gems and take over the Solar System.....Forever... 109 B.C, The Inner Jewels were in the search of an another Inner Jewel that was - Miracle Mercury;but the search failed and Saturn had known all the ongoing plot both the Inner and Outer Jewels. She supported none but both the sides had no idea about this and went on planning a war a war that would be going down history - Planetary War I;A war that would take billions of lives. Chapter I - Inner Jewels' Plan in action It was put into action - the plan to find a guardian for Mercury and strengthen the Inner Jewels. On the other side meanwhile, a warrior for Pluto was being searched for. While behind the scenes Saturn had already made made a game changing deal on Saturn Peak. . 108 B.C. This Image Does Not belong to me. ]] Later in the conducted Planetary Union as suggested by Miracle Neptune of 110 B.C. The Union was held on Jupiter Memorial, Jupiter. The war had the least chances to be stopped anyways. A debate was held religious beliefs were mocked.....even more conflict? She exclaimed.'Don't challenge us kiddo',Said Jupiter of 110 B.C. "Then I'm going",Said Saturn of 110 B.C. "Respond Saturn this your only chance;you'll save the Solar System"."But.."."Do it it's for your own good"."F-Fine.."."Your an entity with power who'll change the game MY Game". Coming Soon...... Chapter II - Saturn's participation and the change of sides in the war ' '''Chapter ' III - The Partition''' Planetary War II Introduction Chapter I - The disapproval of the "Inner" and "Outer" Planet System Chapter II - Arrival of Pluto ''' '''Chapter '''III - Rising tensions''' Planetary War III Introduction Chapter I - The Debate on Mercury's Position Chapter II - Arrival & Imprisonment of Miracle Earth Chapter '''III - Mercury Forced to join the Inner Circle''' Chapter 'I'V - Protests for Jupiter to join the Outer Circle Planetary War IV * Cause : The Magic world * Goal : To give the magic world a guardian * Time Period : * Guardians Involved : Planetary War V Information on the War : * Cause : * Goal : * Time Period : * Guardians Involved : Planetary War VI Information on the War : * Cause : * Goal : * Time Period : * Guardians Involved : Planetary War VII Information on the War : * Cause : * Goal : * Time Period : * Guardians Involved : Planetary War VIII Information on the War : * Cause : * Goal : * Time Period : 2006-2009 * Guardians Involved : Planetary War IX Information on the War : * Cause : * Goal : * Time Period : 2040 * Guardians Involved :